The ARID Case
The ARID Case (originally called CSI: U - Case of the ARID) is a fanfictional Viable Vision film & a sequel to the film Project ARID, a "horror" movie that premiered at University High School in Spokane Valley, WA on Halloween Day, 2012. The film takes place at University High School someday after November 5, 2011, in which a deep freeze hit Spokane & nine kids attending saturday detention were forced to stay inside the school & experience the biggest scare of their lives when a mysterious creature came out of nowhere & attacked each of the students. In the movie, a group of detectives come to the school to investigate what really happened on that day & who the creature was once & for all. Characters Main characters *'Quinn Scott Johnson', Grade 12: Head Detective *'Shelby Horton', Grade 12: Assistant Detective. *'Rylee Harlan', Grade 10: Scientist *'Martyn "Reyn"olds Robinson', Grade 12: Rookie Detective & Comedy Relief *''Creature: Probably the main antagonist of the movie. It's the one who attacked the students stranded at University High School. It's unknown what it looks like; when Ariel first saw it while he was alone in the detention room, he thought it looked like Mr. Watson's dog. Victims This is the list of victims who were in the attack at University High School in ''Project ARID. None of them were killed; just beaten unconciousness. *'Skyler Poole', Grade 12: He & Dante were at Mrs. Hattenburg's class to look for food when they were both attacked by the creature (first Skyler, then Dante). This led to the two of them both losing blood & they were soon taken to the office to get all patched up. *'Dante Solomon', Grade 12: Along with Skyler, Dante was looking for food at Mrs. Hattenburg's class. After the creature was attacked by Skyler, it quickly attacked Dante. He was last seen in the office being woken up by Joshua, who was trying to make sure he was alright, before the lights went out & the creature attacked everyone. *'Austin "Fatty" James O'Neall', Grade 12: He was being held responsible for eating nearly all the food. He was last seen at Mrs. Hattenburg's class eating a bag of chips before he was attacked by the creature; he was last found by Jeremie who came to look for him. *'Jeremie Pope', Grade 10: He went to the Power Room to get the power back on when it went off. He was last seen looking for Austin when he found him--unconcious, nearly dead, & lying in his own blood--in Mrs. Hattenburg's class before he was attacked by the creature. *'Austin Harper', Grade 12: As the Teacher's Assistant, he was assigned by Mr. Watson to keep the students from leaving the school. At the end of the movie, he, along with the rest of the students, were at the office when the lights went out & they were attacked by the creature. *'Miranda Berg', Grade 12?: After seeing Skyler & Dante unconcious, Miranda was left in a state of shock for the rest of the movie. At the end of the movie, she was one of the students who were at the office when the creature attacked them. *'Joshua Nelson', Grade 12+: He was the one who videotaped the events that happened that day. When the other students were attacked by the creature in the office, Josh ran & hid in the nearest restroom, only to come face-to-face with the creature. He was the last person attacked in Project ARID. *'Derek Schwinn', Grade 12: He was one of the students who were at the office when the creature attacked them. *'Ariel' (somewhat pronounced R-E-L) Rowel Pingol, Grade 12: He recorded a few vlogs at the beginning of the film, which might be of good evidence. After making an encounter with the creature, Derek became insanely horrified. At the end of the movie, he was one of the students who were at the office when creature attacked them. Other characters *'Mr. Wally Watson': A teacher who teaches literature & mythology; he's also in charge of detention. He's possibly one of the suspects in the movie. *'Mrs. Hattenburg': A teacher who teaches food/nutrition & life skills. She's not seen but mentioned in the film. Category:Movies Category:Mystery